


Il m'appartient

by Nuts



Category: Bel Ami - Guy de Maupassant
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, Jalousy, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation du roman avec un monologue intérieur de Madame Walter en y décrivant ses sentiments pour Gorges Du Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il m'appartient

« Bel-ami ». « Bel-ami » ! Quel goujat ! Il n'a pas le droit. Pas le droit ! Il me doit tout ! Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait toujours un vulgaire fils de paysans ! Il serait toujours un déchet de la société. C'est moi qui ai aimé son histoire, moi ! Moi qui ai demandé un article ! Moi qui l'ai introduit dans la Vie Française ! Pas mon mari, pas Forestier, pas sa femme, et surtout pas ma fille !

C'est moi. C'est à moi qu'il doit tout... Pourquoi ne s'en rend-il pas compte ? Il devrait m'être reconnaissant. Il devrait m'aimer moi et seulement moi. Il ne devrait pas être dans cette église avec Suzanne, à son bras, à la vue de tous. Nous n'avons jamais pu être à la vue de tous. Il ne devrait pas regarder Clotilde devant moi. Je suis la seule qu'il peut regarder, la seule qu'il peut aimer.

Oui, tout ça n'est qu'une ruse de sa part. Une ruse pour être près de moi. Il m'aime après tout, il m'aime...

Non. Non. Non. Non ! Cet être infâme n'aime que lui ! Ce n'est pas « bel-ami » mais « Beau-menteur ». C'est un profiteur, un escroc. Il m'a bien eue ! Il...

Oh, mon Dieu, comme je suis faible ! J'ai laissé ce démon me pervertir. Je l'ai laissé me sortir du droit chemin. Je le savais ; et j'ai plongé.

Pardonne-moi, mon cher époux, mais il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Ce Bel-ami m'a invité dans son jeu de ruses, et je ne compte pas en sortir sans me battre. Je suis la Reine, et je le mettrai échec et mat. Georges Du Roy m'appartient. Pas à Suzanne, pas à Clothilde, pas à Madeleine.  
Il m'appartient...

Comment peut-il oser épouser ma propre fille devant mes yeux ? Pourquoi veut-il me faire souffrir comme ça ?

Parbleu, Georges, parle-moi ! Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens. Dis-moi juste quelque chose. Ne regarde que moi, même pour un cours instant. Dis-moi que tu as fait ça pour étouffer les soupçons de mon mari...

Tu es vil, Georges, l'être le plus vil que je connaisse.  
Mais je t'aime, et tu m'appartiens.


End file.
